<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me Outside by betheflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446502">Meet Me Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame'>betheflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1872 (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the door, fully expecting to find Steve wearing an exasperated expression that still managed to be fond, but instead… </p>
<p>Found nothing. </p>
<p>The jail cells were empty, Tony knew, so it wasn’t like the place needed someone in it all the time. But still, middle of the day? Not like Steve to shirk duty. He turned around to check the clock hanging by the front door when there was distinct pattern of footprints behind him. </p>
<p>“Don’t turn around,” Steve growled. “Alley behind Pep’s. Two minutes.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Me Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was 100% inspired by <a href="https://thirstinart.tumblr.com/post/611207708237086720/timely-and-its-convenient-dark-corners-theres">this MASTERPIECE by Tina.</a> And about twenty people's requests for more Sheriff Steve fluff. YOU ARE ALL WELCOME. *snort laughs*</p>
<p>STG Fill for "Tony's Evil Exes"<br/>Blindfolds + Public Use + Praise Kink + Cockwarming</p>
<p>Things you need to know about 1872: basically nothing. Steve is sheriff, Tony is the blacksmith, and I kinda made everything else up. Sorry?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Nataaaaasssshhhhaaaaa,” Tony whined and was met with a raised eyebrow and a cold glare.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you fucked her six ways to Sunday and twice on a Thursday while her sister watched and you still owe her money, Sunset is a great dancer and from all reports knows her way around a cock. A combo of those requirements is thin on the ground and I have hired her,” Nat said evenly.</p>
<p>“You know, I support women owning businesses, women having enfranchisement, women -”</p>
<p>“I swear, Stark, if you end that sentence by saying that men should still have a right to have a say in our employment decisions I will castrate you with a butter knife.”</p>
<p>“No,” Tony said carefully, “I was going to say that there is a lovely empowerment to you telling me to fuck off.”</p>
<p>Nat cocked an eyebrow like she didn’t believe him, but let it go. “Go whine to your boyfriend, will you? I have whiskey to restock.”</p>
<p>Knowing when his welcome was over, Tony ambled out of the saloon and down to the jail. It was slightly after noon, according to Tony’s pocket watch, which meant Sheriff Steve Rogers would be minding the jail so his deputy could sneak out for a break.</p>
<p>Which was Steve’s very polite way of saying that Bucky would be in the supply room at Ms Potts’ Emporium making sure Pepper ‘took a break’ as well.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh Danny boy</em>,” Tony sang as he approached, “<em>the pipes, the pipes are calling</em>.”</p>
<p>“You already landed him,” Clint Barton, the local saddler, called from his front porch. “The rest of us don’t need to keep hearing that caterwauling.”</p>
<p>“It is a gift I give the whole town, Hawkeye,” Tony called back and resumed his singing. “<em>From glen to glen, and down the mountain side</em>.”</p>
<p>He opened the door, fully expecting to find Steve wearing an exasperated expression that still managed to be fond, but instead…</p>
<p>Found nothing.</p>
<p>The jail cells were empty, Tony knew, so it wasn’t like the place needed someone in it all the time. But still, middle of the day? Not like Steve to shirk duty. He turned around to check the clock hanging by the front door when there was distinct pattern of footprints behind him.</p>
<p>“Don’t turn around,” Steve growled. “Alley behind Pep’s. Two minutes.”</p>
<p>This was the game, the one they used to play before everyone knew they were in love, back when sneaking around was the only way they could make sure they got alone time. Tony had told Steve the night before in bed that he missed that excitement, of being used and using Steve in public when anyone could happen upon them.</p>
<p>Leave it to Steve to take that seriously.</p>
<p>Without another word, Tony excited the jailhouse and took the long way around to the assigned location. He was no more than three steps into the alley way when he was forced up against the wall by the sheer heft of Steve’s body.</p>
<p>Their mouths fused together and Tony scrambled for both breath and balance. Steve never kissed tentatively - not even the first time, when neither of them were sure they wanted this or that it would work or anything. Steve captured, plundered, owned - all other words that Tony could use to describe would have to include the feeling of possession he felt whenever Steve had his mouth on him.</p>
<p>As Steve’s tongue delved in and out of Tony’s mouth, his fingers began to pick at the tie on the back of Tony’s apron. Once that was loose, Steve untucked Tony’s shirt and ran his hands up and down Tony’s spine. He could feel the difference in textures between Steve’s fingers - the ones where the callouses had built from holding guns and paintbrushes, the ones that were still soft but whose nails were bitten unevenly.</p>
<p>He pressed his hips forward with a whine after a few moments and tore his mouth away from Steve’s. Steve responded by simply spreading his legs and pushing Tony harder into the wall, while nibbling down Tony’s neck and onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Tony gasped. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Please what, sweetheart,” Steve asked between kisses.</p>
<p>“Please, please, release, please,” Tony panted.</p>
<p>“You’re having a bad day, aren’t you?” Steve replied, not waiting for an answer before he lifted Tony’s apron over his head and began to unbuckle his jeans. “I heard about Sunset and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want her here,” Tony admitted, “but it’s Nat’s business.”</p>
<p>With a firm grip, Steve delved his hands into the front of Tony’s work trousers and held Tony’s cock. Tony whined at the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Shh, baby, I got you. You're such a good man, such a wonderful man, so beautiful. I've got you,” Steve cooed and dropped smoothly to his knees.</p>
<p>And right there, only one wall away from where Tony had purchased a new bathtub only two days prior, Steve swallowed him whole.</p>
<p>Tony nearly concussed himself as he drove his head back into the wall for some balance. He braced one hand on the wall behind him and placed the other one in Steve’s hair, guiding him only subtly - Steve knew what Tony liked.</p>
<p>He knew that Tony liked to feel the back of Steve’s throat with his tip, that Tony loved this one thing Steve did with his tongue while he cupped Tony’s balls, that Tony loved his asshole being teased but not breached unless Steve had licked him open already or they’d gotten some of that new Vaseline in from the city.</p>
<p>Tony’s orgasm was in Steve’s capable hands/mouth and Tony simply gave himself over to the sensations. The world narrowed to the two of them until suddenly he felt Steve pop off his dick.</p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p>“Shh, baby,” Steve whispered. “You keep looking down at me and I want your eyes closed.” Steve reached behind him to fetch his Stetson from a barrel and placed it low on Tony’s eyes. “Not a proper blindfold, but it’ll do for now. Just trust me, baby.”</p>
<p>And then he got back to work.</p>
<p>Tony could distantly hear Clint whistling and smell the chemicals from the tannery. He was aware, vaguely, that time passed, but he couldn’t be quite sure of how much. His focus was being sucked out of his body - quite literally - by the man of his wildest dreams and truest love.</p>
<p>“I’m close, Sheriff,” Tony whispered at one point and Steve responded by fluttering his throat muscles around Tony’s tip to encourage an even quicker loss of control. Well, who was Tony to deny Steve a request and within seconds, he was shooting come down Steve’s throat and trying his best not to moan too loudly. He must have slipped a little, because one of Steve’s giant hands shot up to cover his mouth.</p>
<p><em>Thank God for small torsos,</em> Tony thought absently as he panted and finished. Steve rose and smashed their mouths together again, letting the tastes of both of them mingle and mesh.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Steve said after he pulled away.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“But you love my mouth the most.” Steve’s grin was wicked as they began to put themselves back together.</p>
<p>“It’s in a tie with your ass,” Tony confessed.</p>
<p>“Are you done with the project for Val?”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “I’m free the rest of the afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Want to join me for some stimulating paperwork and maybe you can hold me in your mouth under my desk?”</p>
<p>“Dreams do come true,” Tony quipped and Steve’s laugh accompanied them all the way back to the jailhouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1">Twitter</a> or <a href="http://betheflame.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the <a href="https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS">Put on the Suit Stony Server.  </a><br/><br/>Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a <a href="http://www.podonthesuit.com">fandom podcast</a> if you're so inclined.<br/><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>